In the Stars
by Inclined
Summary: COMPLETE! It can be hard moving to a new town, but that pales in comparison to returning to your old town with the baby your ex-husband doesn’t know he has. In “In the Stars,” Dixie does just that, and struggles to find her way home—back to Tad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Dixie's stomach dropped—she wasn't sure if it was because of the plane taking off, or because she knew she was actually on her way to Pine Valley.  She sighed, and began to bounce baby Jenny on her lap.

"My, what a beautiful little girl you have," the woman sitting next to her suddenly spoke up.  She had grey-streaked black hair pulled into a bun, and a pair of modest rectangle-rimmed glasses.  

"Thanks," Dixie replied happily.

"There'll be boys lined-up outside your house when she gets older."  The woman's eyes crinkled as she chuckled.

"Well, not if her Daddy has anything to say about it," she laughed at the thought, but her heart sank as she remembered that Jenny's Daddy didn't know about his little girl.

"What's her name?" asked the woman.

"Jenny."

"What a beautiful name," the woman sighed.  "And I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name."

"Dixie.  Dixie Cooney."

"Well Dixie, I'm Sarah Sprites," she held out her hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Dixie replied, as she shook Sarah's hand.

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Jenny," Sarah cooed as she shook Jenny's tiny hand with on of her fingers.  "So what's bringing you to Pine Valley?"

"Family," choked Dixie after a moment.

"Oh, well that's nice.  How long had you been in France?"

"A few months.  I was taking some classes."  *And having a baby,* she thought to herself.

"Is that so?  I was only in France about a week myself, but you wouldn't know it with all the bags and pictures I've got," she chuckled again.  "And I must have sent at least two dozen postcards!"

Dixie laughed with the woman, at the same time remembering her own pictures.  She and Lanie had used a up a few rolls of film on her first days in France, just so she could have pictures to send to JR during the following months when her stomach began to show too much.  Of course, that hadn't stopped Lanie from taking pictures almost every day she was there, but Dixie knew there were plenty of those pictures she'd cherish, that she could show to Jenny someday.

"Did your little girl enjoy France?"

"Yes, she was born there, actually, so I guess you could say she liked it."

"Was she really?  Well, that must have been a surprise then!  Was she early?"

"No, she was right on time."  The tone in Dixie's voice told the woman not to press for further answers.

"Hmm.  Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll nap for a bit, now that we're up in the air."

"No, of course not.  It looks like we could all use a nap."  Dixie grinned as Jenny yawned.

It wasn't long before Sarah and Jenny both were fast asleep.  Finally, Dixie's drowsiness got the best of her, and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She was lying there with her head on the pillow when the voice she knew so well whispered into her ear "I love you Dixie."  Dixie giggled as she felt his lips slowly work their way from her shoulder to her collarbone, and finally to her own lips, as she pulled herself closer to him.

Dixie smiled in her sleep as she remembered that night.  Then another day, not long after that.

"Please, please be positive," she thought, staring at the home pregnancy test, willing the lines to appear.  "No," she thought suddenly.  "Negative, negative."  But her heart won over her mind.  "Positive, please, positive."  Then the color began to appear.  Two lines.  "Positive," she breathed to herself.  "Positive."

She suddenly awoke with a start, her heart pounding.   Stirring softly, Jenny's whimpers were quickly quieted by Dixie's gentle rocking.  *I did the right thing,* he said to herself.  *I had to keep it a secret.  I had to divorce Tad.  There's no way I could have held onto him and the baby.  I did what I had to do.  I did the right thing.*  But if she'd done the right thing, why did she feel so awful?****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, it was nice chatting with you," Sarah said kindly as she gathered her things around her.

"Yes, it was nice to talk to you too," Dixie said, hoisting her purse and Jenny's baby bag over one shoulder, and holding Jenny on the other.

Walking into the airport, Dixie started to break into an anxious sweat.  She'd already booked a rental car so she could leave Pine Valley Airport as swift as possible-- She'd put on a large pair of black sunglasses, just incase anyone she knew happened to be at the airport.

She loaded Jenny into a car seat, and strapped it into a luggage cart with her suitcases.  Her breathing was heavy as she arrived at the car-rental counter.

"Reservation under Anderson," she panted.  "I called yesterday for a car, you said you'd have it ready."

A man with a pointy noise and long fingers behind the desk quickly typed the information into the computer before saying, "Ah, yes Ms. Anderson, one moment please."

Dixie leaned against the counter, then reached to run her fingers through Jenny's soft baby-curls.  Jenny however, quickly turned her head, and began to point in the distance.  She opened her mouth wide, gurgling happily, fingers still outstretched.

"What's that Jenny?" Dixie cooed at the little girl.  She followed the little girl's eyes to the profile of a man in the distance.  In that glance time slowed down, the room began to spin, and Dixie's felt suddenly ill.  It was Tad.  She flipped her body back towards the counter, craning over it, praying the man would hurry back with her keys.  *Please don't let him see me… Please don't let him see me…*__

A few meters away, Tad turned around.  One hand clutched the briefcase he'd brought with him, and he ran the other hand through his hair, stretching his arms as he did so.  Feeling tired from the business trip, it was enough for him to concentrate on just keeping his eyes open.  Turning from his terminal though, his eyes shot open, now eager to concentrate on the woman with soft blond curls standing at the car-rental counter.  He quickened his step without thinking, and started to walk towards her.  "Dixie?" he questioned himself under his breath.  He loosened his tie so he could breathe again, eyeing her anxiously, only a few feet away.  Then the clerk from behind the counter handed her a set of keys.  

"Here you are, Ms. Anderson."  Tad held his breath as he watched the woman take the keys and rush out of the doors to the car lot along with her baby in the luggage cart.  

It was lucky that there was a bench nearby, Tad needed to sit down.  He practically collapsed against the hard wood, wondering if he'd lost his mind.  "Dixie," he muttered again.  *That woman looked exactly like Dixie.*  Nervousness and confusion were suddenly drowned out by a louder voice in his head.  *No.  A woman named Ms. Anderson, who happens to be visiting Pine Valley with her baby looks like Dixie.*  "I can't keep doing this!" he growled as he stood quickly.   A few people turned to stare at him.  He stalked off to his own car.  *Dixie is in Europe.  JR showed me the postcard she sent a few weeks ago.  I've got to stop thinking about her.*  He opened his car door, got into the seat and rested his head against the steering wheel before starting the car.  *Right.  Like that will ever happen.*

Not far away, Dixie loaded her things into the backseat of the car and fastened Jenny into the seat.  "All ready to go?" she asked Jenny calmly as she started the car.  The infant shot her mother an exasperated look, as if her little mind was saying "Nice going mom."  

Dixie sighed.  "I couldn't have told him.  Especially not then.  He still thinks I'm in Europe.  I have to move slowly, I can't go jumping into anything."  Dixie could have sworn that little Jenny was eyeing her skeptically.  "You're a sweet little girl, you know that?  I love you so much.  And your Daddy does too, even if he doesn't know you yet.  We just have to relax.  We'll stay calm, and everything will work out alright.  Everything is going to be fine."  Watching her little girl's eyes close, Dixie realized Jenny wasn't the only one she was trying to convince.

Bone-white knuckles protruded from Dixie's hands that were gripping the steering wheel so tightly.  The tenseness of her body was rivaled only by the intensity that emanated from her eyes.  

*What wouldn't I give for one of Lanie's back massages right now.*  She smiled nostalgically, remembering the magic her sister's hands had always been able to work during those nine stressful months.  She missed Lanie's comforting talks and patient encouragement—she hadn't seen her sister in such a long time before, she'd almost forgotten what "being sisters" was like, even when it meant getting into silly little arguments or talking about "boys."  Boys like Tad.  Dixie sighed, glancing hopefully at the backseat, knowing her cell phone was buried in mountains of neatly folded clothes in one of her suitcases.  *I suppose I won't be calling Lanie anytime soon.*

By now, her hands hurt from the tight hold they'd had on the steering wheel, but when she eased their grip, they shook slightly.  She forced one trembling hand to turn on the headlights and light the steadily dimming road, still blurry with tears that didn't seem to want to go away.  She could not take it any longer.  Braking quickly, the car was at the side of the road in no time.  The car door flung open, and Dixie sprang out.  She stamped across the street and back, then grabbing the railing with both hands and screamed a desperate cry, trying to let the stampede of emotion escape her tired body.  "My God," she gasped, "How am I going to do this?"  Her head throbbed as she fell to her knees, and tried to soothe herself by rubbing her neck with her clammy hands.  The first thing her hands felt though was a delicate gold chain.  

She coughed as she traced the chain to the front with her fingers, and caressed the diamond star at the end.  Before leaving Paris, she'd put the necklace on, to remind her of why she was returning to Pine Valley.  Cradling the precious jewel, she lifted her head up to the dusky sky.  It was a clear night, and in the dark inky blue, she spotted the first star—a bright, twinkling all alone in the sky.  She twisted the chain in her hands for a moment more.  The tears on her face now shone on cheeks that formed a reassured smile.  The pulse that pounded in her head moments before began to retreat, and her hands steadied gradually as she regained her composure.

Lifting herself to her feet, her legs guided her back to the car.  She recollected her thoughts for a moment before driving off again, with her star resting close by her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The lobby's walls were painted a pale yellow, studded with oval shaped light fixtures and pastel-smeared pictures with gaudy frames.  Her heels clicked against the freshly waxed hardwood floor as she cautiously approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?"  The tall, skinny man behind the oak desk peered over his half-rimmed glasses and looked pointedly at the woman before him.

"I called and made a reservation for a room a few days ago."

"Name please?"

"Carson."

"One moment."  His fingers flew over the keyboard, and a moment later he reached under the desk and pulled out a silver key with the number "205" on it.  "Everything seems to be in order.  Here is your key to room 205.  If you have any questions, feel free to call the front desk, there is a list of numbers next to the phone.  Thank you, and enjoy your stay here at the Heatherwood Inn."

Dixie nodded, took the key, and placed it securely in her purse.

A busboy helped Dixie load her things into a carrier while she held a groggy Jenny in her arms.  She followed him as he pushed the cart gingerly towards the elevator when someone spoke her name.

"Dixie?"  Dixie stopped in her tracks.  The voice sounded innocent enough, but it rang in her ears like a fire alarm.  She wondered if she dared to turn around and see who the voice belonged to—or if she should just run.  But before she could decide, a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Dixie Cooney, is that right?"  Dixie looked warily towards the voice and heaved a huge sigh of relief as she found herself face to face with the woman from the airplane.

"Yes," she stuttered, "Yes, that's right.  And you're Sarah Sprites."

"That's me," she grinned.  "It's nice to see you again.  And Jennie, too," she continued, tilting her head towards the child.  "Will you be staying here for long?"

"Oh, um… Just until I can make arrangements with my family.  How about you?" inquired Dixie, trying to shift the focus from herself as quickly as possible.

"Well, I live several hours north of Pine Valley, but this where I grew up.  I usually stay for a bit whenever I'm passing through, Pine Valley always feels like home to me.  My husband is retiring soon—I'd love to convince him to move down here, but well, we'll see."

"Ms. Carson!" the busboy called from the elevator.  Dixie swallowed hard, then began to walk nonchalantly toward the elevator.  Sarah strolled alongside her, and luckily, didn't realize that the busboy had been referring to Dixie when he called for Ms. Carson.

 "What room are you in?" Sarah asked pleasantly.

"205."

"Wonderful, I'm in 203.  We're practically neighbors," she added playfully.  

The elevator doors opened.  The busboy and two women stepped out.  Sarah dawdled with her room key, taking no notice of the busboy unloading the luggage into room 205.

"Thank you, sir," Dixie said in a strained voice.

Sarah tilted her head in mild surprise as Dixie gave the busboy a few dollars.  "Thank you Ms. Carson, and have a nice evening."  He nodded, and briskly left.

Dixie grimaced, feeling Mrs. Sprite's puzzled eyes penetrating directly through her.

"You said your name was Dixie Cooney," she spoke slowly, uncertainly.  Dixie tried to think past the nausea and apprehension that was slowly bringing beads of perspiration across her forehead.  Sarah folded her arms, unsure of how to respond to Dixie's sudden trepidation.

"Ms. Carson?"  Sarah said the name in an accusing tone, her bewilderment apparent.

"Look, Sarah, I know this seems odd," Dixie began with forced composure.

"You have no idea.  Who are you?  Really?"

Dixie quickly racked her brain, then said, "I'm Dixie Cooney.  B-but my maiden name—my maiden name is Carson."  She blinked several times, trying to make sure her eyes remained fixed on Sarah, but they were not able to hide her consternation. 

"I don't believe you," Sarah spoke flatly.  Her lips formed a line, and her face appeared to tighten with suspicion.

"I—well—it's…" Dixie's mouth couldn't begin to form a sentence.  Maybe it was because she was so completely overwhelmed.  Maybe it was because of the long plane ride.  Maybe it was because a little over nine months ago she'd done the hardest thing in her life by leaving Pine Valley, or maybe it was because the second hardest thing was returning home, but almost instantly her lips began to quiver, and found herself sobbing in hysterics.  

Sarah's lips parted slightly—she wasn't sure if she could trust this "Dixie Cooney," if that was even her name.  And yet, Sarah was a woman of deep compassion, and would not, could not, let the woman before her completely break down without a shoulder to cry on.   She stepped forward carefully, shyly extending her hand toward Dixie.  Wrapping her arm around Dixie and Jennie the best she could, she guided them into their room and shut the door.  "Shhh," she whispered, patting Dixie's back as they eased onto the bed.  

Dixie managed to hiccup a soft "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, honey, it's alright," Sarah soothed.  "Let it out.  Tell me what wrong."  Sarah's voice was filled with pure sincerity.  "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Peaceful hums of Jenny's breathing came from the crib in the corner where she slept.  Dixie's cheeks were red with tears as she began to delve into the past that she'd come to face.

"Where does it all start…" Dixie muttered.  "We'll go back a few years.  Tad, my husband, and I had just gotten married again."

"Again?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes."

Sarah shrugged, and Dixie continued.  "And I received some great news.  Some news we'd been waiting to hear for so long—I was pregnant.  Tad and I were going to have a baby."  Dixie smiled a bittersweet smile.  "But there were complications.  You see, I only have one kidney, and I also have a serious heart condition, so the odds were high that something could go wrong, the pregnancy could be risky.  Tad didn't want me to have the baby, because he didn't want to take the chance of losing me.  I couldn't understand why he didn't want the baby as much as I did.  But before the baby was born, I had a miscarriage."  Dixie's voice shook.  "And I lost my little Bess…"  She trailed off into a heavy silence.  

Sarah took Dixie's hand, unsure of how to provide comfort to a woman who she had met on a plane only hours earlier, who was now spilling her heart out.  However, she listened attentively, as Dixie finally continued.

"I realized that he loved Bess too—but he wasn't ready to risk my life for her, even though I was.  Anyway, that probably marked the beginning of hard times between us.  Tad ended up getting a new job as co-CEO of a company, and then I ended up going back to work...  Gradually, I'm not sure why, it just seemed like we weren't communicating as much.  Then I thought he was having an affair."

"Was he?"

"No.  Well… he slept with another woman." 

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"But, that was it.  See…" Dixie rubbed her temples, not sure how to explain it all.  "My boss, David, and I became friends.  Really good friends.  As in, good enough that he wanted me to leave my husband."

Nodding slowly and crossing her legs, Sarah leaned forward slightly, motioning Dixie to continue.

"He drugged my husband—actually, a boatload of people, so that Tad would cheat on me, and I would leave him."  Dixie lowered her head in humiliation as she pressed on.  "And I guess it worked.  We had an affair."

"Did you know what he had done?"

Dixie winced.  "I had my suspicions.  I'd ask him, but he'd always deny it.  Once physical evidence came in though, there was no mistaking that he'd done it.  He said he'd done if for love.  Well, after that, I had to try to remend my life—I'd torn it up so badly.  I was on the verge of losing my husband, and my son had gotten involved with drugs.  In time though, things began to change.  Tad and I grew close again, and he helped me and JR confront his drug problem.  Actually, one of JR's friends who sold drugs was murdered—and the police thought Tad was involved."  Dixie ran her hand through her hair, remembering the turmoil the event had put her—them-- in.  "I was petrified, I couldn't risk losing him, I was willing to do anything.  And I think for him especially, he saw that I did love him, and that I was ready to fight for him.  Once he was cleared of charges, we got back together."

Sarah nodded.  She could understand why Dixie was so distraught.

"Not too long after that… I found out I was pregnant again.  With Jenny."  Dixie sighed.  "All in all, I realized that there was no way I could carry the baby to term in Pine Valley.  Tad wouldn't go along with it without some kind of protest.  That's when I told him I wanted a divorce."  Dixie choked up again.  "I didn't want a divorce—I just had to get one.  I told him I loved him too much—and that if we stayed married, I was afraid I'd end up hating him.  God, I know that hurt him.  It hurt me!  But I had no choice.  I couldn't let Jenny go."  She managed to choke back her tears.  "So we got a quickie-Caribbean divorce.  While we were in the Caribbean, I got sick and almost died.  And I think that put things into perspective—when we came back to Pine Valley, there were still a few papers left to sign.  I decided I would tell him.  Tell him the truth, and pray for the best, that he would understand.  But then we were talking… he told me flat out that if I was ever pregnant again, that he would always choose me over the baby.  That he loved me too much.  I didn't, I couldn't breathe a word of my pregnancy to him.  I left the next morning."

Sarah took it all in the best she could.  "Why did you go all the way to Europe?"

"Oh, you don't know Tad," Dixie laughed.  "Anywhere in the same continent would have been far too easy for him--See, I told him I was leaving.  Going to Europe to take some classes and live with my sister, Lanie, for awhile.  Well, I was going to live with my sister, but the only class I took there was Lamaze!  Of course, Tad was over the ocean and in Europe very quickly.  Lanie told him I'd went to live at some off-campus housing somewhere, and came up with enough conflicting information to lead Tad nowhere.  He never did find me, thank God."  Dixie's voice faltered with her last sentence.  

"You missed him a lot, didn't you?"  Sarah prompted considerately.  

"Every day, with every fiber of my being.  More than once, I'd pick up the phone, knowing even if I didn't tell him, I could just hear the sound of his sweet voice again… But every time, I'd hang up the phone before I could even finish dialing the number.  I can't say I was miserable, because having Jenny never made me miserable.  I love my precious little girl with all my heart… You know, I asked myself once if I had chosen her over Tad.  I still love Tad with all my heart, too, but..."  Dixie closed her eyes, and Sarah took advantage of the pause to cut in.

"But you don't see why Tad and Jenny have to be mutually exclusive."

"I just want Tad to know I love him, and that he has a daughter that loves him too.  I want everything to be okay, which's why I'm in Pine Valley now.  It's almost scary, you know?  Running off to Europe meant taking a huge chance in our relationship.  My god, I told him we couldn't be married anymore, 'taking a huge chance in our relationship' is an understatement.  Now, I'm so close to him again, just being back in Pine Valley, I feel it more than ever.  I just hope—I just hope we can make this work.  I came back so we could be the family that we'd always dreamed about, but that never seemed possible."

"You came back to reclaim the life you used to have here in Pine Valley with Tad.  Jenny is a part of that life now.  Anyone can see how much you love your daughter, you risked a lot to bring this beautiful little life into the world.  The problem is, honey, that somewhere along the line you lost sight of your own."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, streaming a dull light across the bed.  Jenny pulled her mouth away from the bottle with a contented burp.  Dixie smiled.  "Well, you certainly were hungry this morning."  Jenny's eyelids were already drooping.  "Let's put you in here," said Dixie, lowering Jenny into her carrier, "and now Mommy can go get some breakfast too."  Dixie wasn't surprised Jenny had fallen asleep so quickly.  She'd certainly woken up early enough that morning!  But in spite of Jenny's dawn wake-up cry, Dixie felt that after talking with Sarah the night before, she'd slept better than she had in months.  

She pulled her purse over her shoulder, picked up Jenny's carrier, strolled across the hall, and knocked on Sarah's door.

"Just a second," Sarah called, walking toward the door.  She looked through the peephole and, as she'd expected, saw Dixie and Jenny.  "Good morning, girls," she greeted them as the gestured for them to come in.

"Good morning, Sarah," Dixie replied.  "I was just going to go down to the lobby and get some breakfast.  Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, hon.  I need to make a phone call first though, is it alright if I meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes?"

"Of course.  We'll save you a seat." 

Dixie picked at her buffet plate as she flipped through a stack of photographs.

"I'm going to guess that's Jenny's big brother," Sarah spoke as she sat down with her plate.

"You guessed right.  That's JR," Dixie said wistfully.

Sarah chewed thoughtfully.  "Any big plans for today?"

Dixie set down the pictures.  "Well," she began, "I think so.  Talking to you last night helped me understand a lot of things, Sarah.  And before I fell asleep last night, I decided I need to start moving.  If I want to get my life back—the life Jenny and I both need—I should do it now."

Sarah sat back.  "Very impressive."

"Yeah… my hands are shaking."  Dixie gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I noticed that, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not," Sarah said playfully.  "So where do you plan to begin?"

Dixie held up a picture of JR.  He had on a dark green t-shirt and baggy khaki pants.  He was wearing a baseball cap backwards, and laughing at the camera.  "Right here," Dixie said.  "JR should be the first to know his mom is back in town."

"Are you going to tell him about Jenny?"

Dixie looked nervous.  "I have no idea.  I—I imagine so.  I hope that I'll see him, and I'll just know when the time is right to tell him."

"Here," Sarah said after a pause.  She pushed her glass of orange juice towards Dixie.  "Drink this, you need all the energy you can get."  Dixie glanced at the picture of JR, then up to Sarah, who nodded at her.  "You've got a big day ahead of you."

Dixie dialed the number of the Chandler Mansion, and held her breath.  Sitting next to her, Sarah gave her the thumbs up sign.  

"Hello?"  It sounded like Winifred.

"Hi, is JR there?"  Dixie hoped Winifred wouldn't recognize her voice.  Luckily, she didn't.

"No, I'm afraid he just left to go to the park.  Would you like me to take a message?"

"That's not necessary.  Thank you," Dixie said as she hung up the phone.

"What's the story?" asked Sarah.

"I think Jenny and I need to get out of the hotel for a little while.  Would you like to come with us Sarah?  We're going to the park."

"I'm sorry I can't stay for long," Sarah told Dixie.  "I called my niece earlier, and I think we're going to meet for lunch at BJ's."

"Oh, that's great," Dixie said appreciatively, "I'm glad that you came to the park with us at all."  Taking a deep breath, Dixie continued, "I think I'm going to try to find JR.  I'll just walk around for a bit.  If you don't want to, I understand."

"It's fine, Dixie, I'm in no rush yet.  Actually, if you want to look for your son, I'd be happy to stay here with Jenny for awhile longer."

"Really?  That's so nice of you."

"It's my pleasure.  Jenny's a little doll, I'd enjoy keeping an eye on her."

Dixie gave Sarah a hug.  "Thank you so much.  For being so supportive."

Sarah smiled.  "That's what friends are for, right?"  

Jenny let out a sudden excited gurgle, and Dixie remembered what she had to do.  "I won't be gone long," she promised.  She left the playground, and started out on a path by some young trees.  It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, Amy!" the voice cracked.  "Do you want to play Frisbee, or do I have to carry you around the park all day?"  the voice said teasingly.  Dixie crept up slowly, anxious to see if her suspicion was correct.

"Slow down, JR,"  a girl's voice laughed.  Dixie's heart leapt.  "I'm up for some Frisbee—though I must admit, being carried around the park all day by you does sound tempting…"  The two laughed together. 

Dixie quickly looked out from behind a tree to see the back of a teenage boy with dark hair pick up a pretty girl with wavy strawberry-blonde hair and begin to run.

"Hey!" the girl shrieked with a huge grin, "JR, I forgot my purse."

"Whoops."  The boy turned around, and placed her carefully onto her feet.  He laughed as he pulled off his sunglasses and stuffed them into his pocket.  One glimpse was all she needed to see—it was her son.

The girl scampered back to retrieve her purse.  She picked it up.  "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" JR asked.

"My cell-phone.  I'm supposed to have it with me, and must have left it in the car.  I'm going to run back and get it."

"I'll come with you," JR offered, stepping towards her.

"That's alright, I won't be long.  Just wait here, okay?"

"If you're sure," JR shrugged.  The girl disappeared.

Dixie's feet stepped out onto the path.  She felt light-headed for a moment, but it cleared quickly.  "JR?"  JR's eyes caught his mother's.

"Muh?"  JR cleared his throat.  "Mom?"

Dixie ran, and wrapped her arms around her son.  She didn't ever want to let go.  "Oh, I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too, Mom," he said, still recovering from the shock.  "I thought you were still in Europe?"

"I just got back."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Just me?" JR surveyed.  Dixie gave JR a puzzled look.  "Does Tad know you're back, Mom?"

"Ah…" Dixie stalled.

"I didn't think so," he muttered doubtfully.  Dixie began to lead him in the direction of the playground.

"JR, I just got back."

"I know…"  JR had so many things he wanted to say, and so much he wanted to ask as well.  "Why did you stay away for so long?"  

Dixie had her back to him now, she couldn't see the hurt look on his face.  She was facing the playground instead, watching Sarah rock Jenny in a swing, the toddler squealing in delight at the simple joy-ride.

"See that little girl over there, on the swings?"

JR sighed.  "Yeah," he said exasperatedly.  Dixie didn't say anything, and JR felt a weird feeling creep into his stomach.

*It's now or never,* Dixie thought.  "She's looks so much like you did when you were a baby," Dixie blurted out.

"Nice to know," JR said with little interest.  "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Shesyoursister."

"What?"

"That little girl on the swings, JR.  She's your sister."  


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"She looks like she could be my sister?" JR laughed.  Dixie didn't laugh at all. "Colby's a lot bigger than that little girl."

"I'm not talking about Colby.  I'm talking about my daughter, Jenny-Kate." 

The feeling in JR's stomach spread to his entire body now.  "Oh my—no.  There's no way," JR denied, pointing at the little girl.

"How long was I in Europe, JR?"

"You were gone—" JR tried to do the math in his head.  "Nine—"

"Nine months," Dixie finished.  "A little over nine months."

"But… but you sent me pictures every month you were there!" JR sputtered.

"Lanie and I took those pictures the first few days I was there.  I have real pictures from when I was pregnant—and believe me, if I'd sent those, you would have figured it out," Dixie beamed.

JR looked her in the eye.  "You're not joking about this, are you?"  

"No, sweetie.  I left so I could have your sister."

JR's mind was spinning.  "Does Tad know?"

"No," Dixie hesitated.  "He doesn't know about his daughter, and he can't.  Not yet, at least.  I'm going to tell him—but I thought I'd tell you first.  Telling Tad is going to take a little more time."

JR nodded, suddenly feeling anger surge up inside him.  "Sure.  After all what's a few more days to nine months?"  he barked.

"JR," Dixie began in an injured voice.

"You left us for the daughter you'd never had," he accused.

"I was pregnant, JR!  I was having a baby, and I knew if I stayed in Pine Valley, I probably couldn't give birth safely.  I wasn't going to risk hurting my child."

"How noble, Mom.  And what about your other child?"

Dixie was taken aback.  "JR, you know I love you very much—"

"You left me.  While you were playing mommy with Jenny for nine months, I was stuck here without a mother."

"Honey—I tried to keep in touch with you.  I called every week," Dixie's voice was starting to quiver.

"You know it's funny.  Most kids my age act like they don't need their parents.  But you left, and I felt like I'd done something wrong.  I missed you.  And I'll even admit it: I needed you.  But you weren't there.  You were off studying in Europe—or having a baby—or whatever!"

            "JR, listen—"

            "JR?"  Amy's voice came from nearby.

            "Enough, Mom.  I'm here with Amy, and I don't intend to blow her off, certainly not because of you."  JR struck, the fury in each word evident.  "Please leave.  Now."

            Dixie was dumbfounded.  She wandered back to the swings.  Even a fool would have been able to read the look of rejection on Dixie's face, and Sarah was no fool.  

            "Let me drive you back to the hotel," she said kindly.

            Dixie nodded and closed her eyes.  She knew if she tried to speak, the tears would start to fall, and they wouldn't stop.  Throughout the car-ride back to the hotel, Dixie remained that way.  It wasn't until Sarah led her back to her room that she fell apart.  Tears strewn down her cheeks until she couldn't see, not that it mattered—with her son so angry because of her, there was hardly anything worth seeing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

            "Three, please," Sarah told the hostess at the Valley Inn politely.

            "Right this way, ma'am," the hostess instructed, leading Sarah to an unoccupied table.  "Your server will be with you in just a moment, but until then is there anything I can get you?"

            "Actually," Sarah began, "There are two people in my party who haven't arrived yet.  If you see them, can you point them in my direction?  There's a teenage girl with a boy."

            "Certainly," the hostess obliged.  "Enjoy your meal."

            "Thank you," Sarah replied as she picked up a menu and opened it.  The neatly printed words of the menu didn't focus quite right in Sarah's eyes though, she was distracted by the events of that afternoon.  After all Dixie had been through, her first big move in Pine Valley had been a bust.  Sarah felt terrible leaving Dixie by herself at the hotel room, despite Dixie's reassurances that she would be fine.  Sarah knew she was not the one Dixie needed right now anyway.  She needed her son.

            "Aunt Sarah?" The excited sounds of a girl's voice interrupted Sarah's thoughts.  She looked up and saw the slim, blondish-red haired figure of her niece.

            "Amy!" Sarah jumped up and hugged the girl tightly.  "Oh, sweetheart, it's wonderful to see you.  It's been so long."

            "Too long," Amy agreed, hugging her aunt again.

            "And where's the young man?" Sarah asked as they broke their embrace.  A tall boy with dark hair and eyes stepped out from behind Amy, bashfully smiling.  Sarah blinked profusely as Amy proceeded to introduce him.

            "Aunt Sarah, I'd like you to meet--"

            "JR," Sarah cut in.  She peered at him skeptically.

            "Um, yes," said Amy with surprise.  "And JR, this is Sarah Sprites, my aunt."

            JR nervously stuck his hand out for Sarah to shake.  She gripped it limply.  "I know you," she told him.  "Oh, we've never met before.  But I've heard all about you."

            Amy and JR both looked confused.  Amy had hardly mentioned JR before this afternoon, but she recovered from her stupor quickly and asked, "How do you know JR?"

            "Because I know his sister," Sarah professed, choosing her words carefully.  "Jenny-Kate."

            "Aunt Sarah, JR doesn't have a sister named Jenny-Kate.  He does have a sister named Colby, but--"

            "JR," Sarah interrupted, challenging him, "is that true?"

            Gaping at her, he gestured awkwardly with his hands, finally running them through his hair and spitting out in a hushed voice, "How do you know about Jenny-Kate?"

            "I met your mother on the way back from France.  She's a dear woman.  We've become good friends."

            "I live in the smallest town in the world," JR said, both disgusted and aghast.  Amy searched the faces of both her boyfriend and Aunt for some clue that could put her back in the loop.  No such clue, however, was found.

            "I didn't know your mother was back, JR," she tried to cue him for some sort of explanation.

            "You know if we had had lunch before we'd gone to the park we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

            "Okay," Amy gave up.  "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

            "I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, "Let's sit down, and if JR doesn't mind, I'll get you up to speed, and maybe we can work out a nice conclusion for this fiasco together."

            Roughly, that is what happened during the course of the meal; Sarah talked, Amy listened, and JR picked at his food quietly.  When Sarah had finally recounted the whole sordid tale, Amy squirmed edgily in her seat.  She felt hurt that JR hadn't told her the story himself, yet could see why he would avoid the topic.  From the stories he'd told, she could tell how much his mother had meant to him.  Her unexpected return was obviously affecting him.

            "JR," Amy meagerly spoke, "I think you should try to find your mother."

            "I have no desire to," he said flatly.  "Especially not now."

            "I know how much you care about her, how much you missed her while she was away.  Maybe-"

            "Look, I don't want to see her, ok?" JR snapped in exasperation.  "Nine months ago she left me, nevermind how I felt about the situation.  So what if I needed her?  She was in Paris.  I had to deal with that.  Now she comes back acting like this little baby escapade was something anyone would have done.  Maybe, maybe she did the right thing, but what about me?  Or Tad, what about our family?"  JR was blazing now.  "It was at our expense.  You know, I'd listen to my friends complain about their mothers.  'Sorry I'm late, my mom made me change my shirt,' or 'I can't talk right now, my mom wants me to clean my room.'  And I'd almost envy them!  Oh, but I can just put that behind me, right?  Uh-uh.  I don't think so.  I lost nine months with my mother, and I lost them because that's the way she wanted it."  JR practically gasped for breath, the eyes of Amy and Sarah watching him attentively.

            "Well," Sarah said with contrasting calmness, "I'd like to point out that as soon as it was safe for her and Jenny to travel she was on a plane to Pine Valley.  Once she got here, she raced to find you, trying to be with you again as soon as she could; and when she did, it was your decision to extend your estrangement indefinitely."

            "You're just losing more time with her," Amy echoed, taking JR's hand.  He caressed it gently in thought.  Maybe he was wasting time.  Maybe he had to meet his mother half-way-- whatever was holding him back wasn't doing him any good.  Maybe it was time for him to find his mother and make sure she... and his sister... would come home for good.

            "Do you know where she is?" JR asked hesitantly.

            "Of course," Sarah nodded eagerly.  "And if you kids don't mind going for a little ride, I can have you there in twenty minutes."  JR looked towards Amy, who gave him the same eager nod as her Aunt.

"We'd better get a move on, then," JR smiled diffidently.  "We don't have any time to waste."

Dixie turned off the television numbly, and rolled onto her side.  The room was quiet enough that had a pin dropped, the sound it would have made would be comparable to an explosion.  Dixie squeezed her eyelids shut, hiding her swollen eyes, which were still red even though she'd stopped crying at least an hour before.  Against her eyelids, colorful stars twinkled and blinked.  Irritated, Dixie opened her eyes and sighed, grumbling, "I can't even close my eyes in peace."

            In the corner of the room, Jenny-Kate napped in crib, oblivious to the day's painful events, and the future days that Dixie was dreading more and more.  Dixie watched her in amazement; her tiny fingers holding a blanket against her plump cheeks.  Her world consisted of a dry diaper, a full tummy, and at the moment, a comfortable nap.  She had a mommy who loved her, and she was vaguely aware that they were at some new place.  That didn't concern her a bit, though.  For her, everything was perfect.

            *She's so beautiful,* Dixie thought.  *Her life is so fragile...* she feared that her baby, so content now, would grow up without her Daddy, or her brother, for that matter.  She would begin to resent Dixie for the decisions she made, the opportunities she let slip between her fingers.  Yet all she could do was try to make everything right-- there were no guarantees.  What if...

            Her eyes flooded, and she walked quickly to the bathroom, wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue.  She filled a cup with water, and drank it slowly, trying to soothe her mind.  As she set the cup down, a knocking came from the door, followed by Sarah's muffled voice.

            "Dixie?  It's me.  Could I come in?"

            Dixie rushed to answer the door.  "Hi," she said emptily.  "How was lunch?"

            "Lunch was great.  I'm actually going to head to my room with my niece, but I wanted to let you know I'm dropping off a guest here for you."

            "What?" Dixie began to back away a little defensively, surprised at Sarah's actions.  Ambling in from the hall came JR, looking somewhat shy and reproachful.

            "How did--" Dixie lost her words, astonished.

            JR shook his head and grinned.  "Man, Mom, you've got the connections."

            "I'll be across the hall," Sarah said, hurrying out the door and closing it quietly behind her.

            Dixie stared speechlessly at JR for a few moments until he broke the silence.

            "Look, Mom... I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted in the park today.  That wasn't cool at all.  I guess I was like, so upset that I just lost it."

            "Oh, honey," Dixie finally found her words, and did her best to console her son.  She wrapped her arms around him fiercely, wishing she could hold him in her arms again, and be sure that he knew how much she loved him.  "You have every reason to be upset.  I'm so sorry I left you, that I lied to you.  I thought I was protecting everybody, doing the right thing, and I cannot apologize enough to make up for whatever pain I've caused you."

            "I missed you so much..." JR broke off, his voice quivering.

            "I missed you too, every day, with all my heart.  I know phone calls and postcards are no comparison to a mother.  I'm sorry I haven't been able to be here for you these past months as much as I should have.  The only thing I can ask is that you'll let me into your life again today.  I want to be a family again."

            "I do, too."  JR affirmed strongly, pulling out of their embrace to look her in the eyes.  "You, me, Jamie, Jenny-Kate, and Tad."

            "And Tad..." Dixie repeated reluctantly.

            "He still loves you," JR reassured her.  

            "I hope that's enough.  My God, I told him I wanted a divorce.  I left with the child he didn't know he had for nine months.  That's not the easiest thing to sweep under the rug, you know?"

            "Tad would never turn his back on you, everyone knows that.  And there's no way in the world he would abandon his daughter."

            Dixie thought she had no more tears left, but sure enough, they came.  "Your faith means so much."  She began to sob, "I love you."

            "Shhh, Shh, it's okay, Mom," JR held her.  "I love you too."

            A cry came from Jenny's crib.  Apparently she did not intend to be left out of this cherished moment.  Brother and mother hurried to the edge of the crib.

            "Is she awake?"  JR asked anxiously.

            "Yeah," Dixie replied softly, lifting Jenny from her crib.  She babbled nonsense in Dixie's arms."

            JR cleared his throat.  "Can I hold her?"  

            Smiling, Dixie answered, "Of course."  Gently, she transferred the baby to JR's arms.  He took her, cradling her with fragile care.

            "Hey, baby," he cooed.  "I'm your big brother.  Yes, I am.  We're going to have lots of fun together.  I'm going to take you to get your nose pierced.  Haha, just kidding.  We won't do that.  But I can teach you how to play with a ball, and all sorts of exciting things like that.  Maybe we should work on walking first, though.  You'd like that, wouldn't you?  Wouldn't you?"  He leaned his head towards hers, close enough to smell her milky, sweet baby smell.  Close enough, also, for Jenny's hand to reach out like a bullet towards JR's hair.  He jerked his head back quickly.  "Not so fast there, Jenny.  I have another sister too, so I'm onto your tricks.  Don't touch the hair."  She yawned in response.  JR laughed.  

            Dixie admired JR's brotherly ways: playful, yet watchful, and so loving.  Jenny-Kate looked so at home in her brother's arms, watching him adoringly-- *she could have him wrapped around her finger so fast,* Dixie thought.  She watched happily at the part of her family that was beginning to grow together, and imagined dreamily what the future could hold.

            It was late when Sarah knocked on Dixie's door again.  She could hear happy laughter coming from inside the room.  Dixie opened the door with a smile and a warm greeting, confirming Sarah's belief that the night had gone well.

            "It's getting late.  I was just thinking I should get these kids home," she winked.                          

"I suppose it is getting late," Dixie agreed.  JR got up from where he had been laying on the bed with a drowsy Jenny, and put her back in her crib, to which she did not protest.           

            "Goodnight," he kissed his mother on the cheek.  Dixie ruffled his hair affectionately.  "Hey!" he scolded her playfully.  "Remember-- when you go out with Tad, tell me.  I want to know, and I can baby-sit for Jenny while you guys are out, too."

            "I'll call you soon," Dixie promised.  "Goodnight."  JR walked to the doorway, taking Amy's hand, and meandering down the hall to give Dixie a few minutes alone with Sarah.

            "So I take it things went alright tonight between you two?"

            Dixie smiled gratefully.  "Very much so.  I can't believe your niece is going out with JR.  Thank you so much for bringing him here tonight.  You have no idea how much this means to me."

            "I know what it's like to think you've lost your child.  My son and I went through a rough patch, but we made it in the end.  I knew you and JR could make it through the same thing.  I'm so glad I found him, and even more glad that you're together again."

            "I'm so sick of crying," Dixie moaned as her eyes welled up again, "but at least they're good tears this time."  Sarah squeezed Dixie's hand and smiled.

            "I had better go get them home," she sighed finally.  "We can talk more in the morning, okay?"

            "Definitely.  Goodnight, Sarah.  And thank you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

            Dixie awoke after the best night's sleep she'd had in weeks with one thing on her mind: Tad.  She had more energy than she'd had in a long time, and was feeling particularly ambitious.  Now she had to start things moving... *Where to begin,* she thought as she got ready.  When she arrived at Sarah's door with Jenny she had decided that dinner would be a nice place to start.  She shared her plan over breakfast with Sarah, who was enthusiastic about the idea.            

            "I've got to do it now," Dixie declared, pushing her empty plate aside.  "I'm going to go back to the room and call him."

            "You go girl," Sarah said with attitude, making Dixie laugh.  She stood up, and began to feel a little giddy.  They journeyed back to the room together.  Dixie picked up her cell phone, held it with jittery hands and began dialing the number.  She got halfway through when Jenny began to wail.

            "Aw, what's wrong sweetheart?" Dixie said, abandoning the phone.

            "Could I try holding her?" Sarah asked.

            "Sure."  

            In Sarah's arms, Jenny began to relax.  "If you'd like," Sarah offered, "I'd be happy to take her over to my room for a few minutes.  That way if she starts fussing again you won't have to explain to Tad what the crying sound in the background is."

            Dixie thought for a moment, and decided that maybe that would be best.  She hated to leave Jenny, but was confident that she would be safe with Sarah.  "I'd really appreciate that."  

            "Alrighty, then," Sarah tittered at Jenny.  "Let's go party at my place for a few minutes, huh?"  She turned to Dixie before leaving.  "Good luck.  You can do this."

            Dixie exhaled heavily.  Reaching her hand towards the phone once more, it froze.  *I can do this,* she repeated to herself, willing her hand to move.  At last it did.  Snatching up the phone and dialing the numbers quickly, she listened nervously as it rang once.  She realized she was practically sweating.  It rang twice.  She tried to control her breathing, but to no avail.  It rang for the third time.  The butterflies in her stomach were producing more little butterflies, all of which were flapping their wings furiously.  It rang a fourth time.  Dixie bit her lip, and it rang for the fifth time.

            "Hello.  You've reached Tad Martin.  I'm not answering my phone right now for one reason or another.  So please leave a message after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as I can.  Thank you."  There was a beep and then silence.  

            "Hi, Tad," Dixie rushed suddenly.  "It's me.  Dixie, It's Dixie.  I was just, well, I'm back in Pine Valley.  I was hoping maybe we could get together.  Dinner tonight, if you want.  Or something else.  We could do something different if you want.  Or if you don't want to do anything, that's fine too."  *I sound like a rambling idiot,* Dixie thought.  "Umm... yeah, so, you can think about that.  If you want.  And-- I'll call you back later.  Bye."

            She turned off phone, resisting the urge to beat it against the side of her head.  *That was really calm and collected,* she thought.  She pulled her hair back and then let it go.  *Well-- I suppose I can call JR.  Maybe I'll tell him that with any luck at all, he'll be babysitting his little sister tonight."

            Tad pulled into the driveway of the Chandler mansion.  He parked the car, and tried to remember exactly what he was doing there.  *Business meeting,* he remembered.  *First clients are Williams and Zeph.  Dammit, the last thing on my mind right now are clients.*  He'd been thinking about Dixie again.  This was not uncommon, but lately it seemed that thought of her consumed most of his time.  *She's my ex-wife.  Ex, Ex, Ex...*  But it did no good.  He still wished she was here, just so he could see her, even if it was only from afar.  *Paris is a little too 'afar',* he mumbled in his mind as he approached the front door.  He knocked half-heartedly on it, Winifred answering almost immediately.

            "Hello, Mr. Martin," she greeted him professionally.

            "Hi, Winifred, how're you doing?"

            "Just fine, thank you, Mr. Martin.  Mrs. Chandler is in the study, she asked that I tell you to come on in."

            "Great, thank you."

            Winifred went bustling off towards the kitchen.  Tad started to step towards the study, but changed his mind, and stepped towards the living room, hearing JR's voice.  He was talking on the telephone.

            "You should have left your number, you know he would have called you back right away."  Tad started to walk behind him, but thought he'd wait until JR was off the phone.  "Oh.  Okay, I understand.  Well, call me back as soon as you know anything else, okay?  I love you, too, Mom.  Bye."  Sirens went off in Tad's head as JR hung up the phone and turned around.

            "Tad!" JR exclaimed.

            "Hey, man," Tad covered, patting his back.  "What's going on?"

            "Oh," JR shrugged, "Not--" his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat.  "Not much, I guess.  What are you doing here?"

            "Business meeting with Liza."

            "Oh," said JR, with a hint of relief in his voice.  "That's cool.  Well, I'm going to go upstairs.  Have fun."

            "Oh, yeah," Tad said dryly.  "I can hardly wait."

            JR dashed upstairs, but Tad didn't move yet.  He checked over his shoulder, and walked towards the phone, clicking the buttons on the caller ID to see if he had heard JR correctly.

            "Last call was from the Heatherwood," Tad muttered.  "Who would JR know who might be staying at the Heatherwood except...?" Tad's heart began to race, as did his mind.  *Is she back in Pine Valley?  Why wouldn't JR tell me?*  He began to walk towards the front door again stopped when he reached it.  *What are you doing, Tad?* he asked himself.  *This is ridiculous.  Go to the meeting.  No use going on a wild-Dixie chase.  Focus, remember?*  He forced himself into the study, though his feet dragged the whole way there.

            "Hi," Liza acknowledged him, barely looking up from her work.  If she had, she might have asked Tad why he looked so distressed.  

            "Hello."  He picked up some papers on Liza's desk to refresh himself on the backgrounds of Williams and Zeph.  Noticing that they were both from Alabama he smiled.  *What do you know," he chortled inwardly.  *The heart of--*  Tad put down the papers.  He ran his hand through his hair and stood up.  "You know what Liza?  I don't think I'm going to be able to be here today."

            "What do you mean?"  Liza sounded worried.  "We have meetings lined up until 6:00 tonight."

            "There's no way I'm going to be able to stay here today and still leave a good impression on these people about our company.  My mind is like a runaway train right now, and until I can bring it back to the station, I'm not going to do you any good here."

            Had it been anyone other than Tad, Liza would have thrown a fit.  But she could tell something wasn't right.  As much as she felt she needed him here as her co-worker, she knew that as his friend she should let him go.  She bit her lip in disappointment and nodded.  "I understand."

            "Seriously?"  Tad asked.  He had been expecting at least a little fur to fly.

            "Seriously," she said nonchalantly.  "It's nothing I can't take care of."

            "Thanks Liza.  I'll try to make it back for some of the meetings this afternoon.  And I'll make this up to you, thanks again," his voice faded as he ran out the door.  He got to his car, and briskly opened the door.  Turning the key into the ignition, the car rumbled to life.  Tad fastened his seatbelt as he sped out of the driveway.  "Okay," Tad thought aloud.  "Let's take a little trip to the Heatherwood."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

            "Should I call him again?"  Dixie paced around her room.  Lying stomach-down on the bed, Sarah looked up from the magazine she was reading.

            "Sure, honey, go for it."

            "I don't want to look too pushy.  He might not even be here, what if he's out of town?"  Waiting like this was already wearing on her.  She began to panic.  "He could even be seeing someone else for all I know."

            "Easy, easy, you need to calm down.  Give yourself a couple of minutes to gather your wits, everything is going to be fine."

            The door was oak framed, a glass panel with frosted lettering read "Heatherwood."  *Bingo,* thought Tad.  He sauntered over to the front desk.  "Excuse me, sir," he worked at getting the attention of the man behind the desk.

            "May I help you?"

            "Yes, there's a woman I'm looking for, but I can't remember if she's staying at this hotel or the Valley Inn, across town.  Would you mind telling me if she's listed in the computer?"

            "Certainly.  What did you say her name was?"

            "Is there anything under the name 'Cooney?'"  Tad quizzed the man hopefully.

            The man scrolled through the listings.  "I'm sorry sir, no one by the name of Cooney is currently staying at our hotel."  He moved the mouse to close the window, but Tad stopped him.

            "Wait!"  Tad protested.  "What about 'Martin.'"

            "There is a Martin family staying here," the man said warily.

            "No, that wouldn't be her..." Tad hummed.  "Well, if it isn't any trouble, would you mind getting me a phone book?  I'd like to call the Valley Inn before I leave here."

            "Yes, one moment sir."  He walked to a back room.  Tad waited until he was out of sight and turned the monitor toward him.   Scanning through the list of the hotel's occupants hopefully, no names rang any bells.  If Dixie had checked in under another last name, he had no idea what it was...-- But if she'd kept her first name... He found it almost immediately.  "Dixie Carson, room 205."  *Carson, hmm?*  Then it clicked, Tad's mind flashed back to the time when JR's friend Sweeney had been killed, and Tad was a suspect.  *'Listen, you've got to meet me.  You've got to meet me right away.  I want you to meet me at the Pine Cone Motel.  I'll be registered under Mrs. Carson, okay?  Just whatever you do, meet me there, okay?  Just do it for your own good...,' that's what she told me,* Tad remembered.  *Would she have used the name again?  If he went to room 205, would my wife-- no, ex-wife, answer the door?  Or would it be a stranger who wouldn't understand how much meaning her name holds for me?*  He couldn't just stand there wondering.  He turned the monitor back around and called over the counter, "Listen, forget about the phone book, okay?  I won't be needing it."  He sprinted across the lobby to an elevator and boarded it, pressing the "2" button urgently until the doors closed, and his ascent to the second floor began.

            "Maybe I'm moving this all too fast," Dixie stressed, phone in hand.  "What if--"

            "What if everything is just fine?  Look, you're going to drive yourself crazy with the what-ifs and worst case scenarios."        

            "You're right," Dixie breathed.  "I'll just take it nice and easy, then try calling him again." 

            Before any "taking it nice and easy" could occur though, the women were startled by a shrill knocking at the door.

            "Dixie!"

            The color drained from Dixie's face as if someone had just poured bleach over her skin.  The phone dropped from her hand.  "Oh my god.  I don't believe it," she whispered.  "It's Tad."

            "Is anyone there?  Could you please answer the door?"

            "He's not supposed to know I'm here.  He can't!"  Dixie waved her arms desperately.

            "Can we just wait until he leaves?"

            "No chance.  He's not going to give up that easily."

            Surveying the room, Sarah quickly got to her feet.  "Take Jenny, get in the bathroom," she instructed.  "Now.  I'll take care of it."

            Dixie did as she was told, hid in the bathroom and waited.  Leaning against the wall, she did her best to decipher what was happening outside.  The lock clicked to the door and creaked as Sarah opened it.

            "May I help you, sir?" Sarah asked with feigned exasperation.

            Tad felt awkward immediately.  "I'm looking for a Dixie Carson."

            "Well, that would be me," Sarah told him without hesitation.  "And who are you?"

            Tad's heart sank.  *It's not her.*  He felt like a complete fool.

            "Look, ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you.  I thought you might be someone else.  See, my ex-wife's name is Dixie, and-- I don't know, we had some connections to the last name Carson.  It's kind of hard to explain."  Blood was rushing to his cheeks.  Sarah decided it would be best to pretend that she was brushing him off, so as not to prolong his stay any longer than she had to.

            "Well, I'm Dixie Carson, but I'm pretty sure I'm not your ex-wife."

            Tad smiled.  "Yeah.  Yeah, me too."  Tad turned and headed back to the elevator, Sarah shutting the door behind him.  

            *That was absolutely ridiculous,* Tad scolded himself.  *That poor woman probably thinks I'm nuts.  Ha!  Who am I kidding?  I am nuts!*  Walking out of the hotel lobby and towards his car, he decided to call Liza.  *I should get back to those stupid meetings.*  He got into the car and pulled out his phone, which was flashing a "1 new message" sign across his screen.  Tad pressed a button, and held his phone to his ear.

            "Hi, Tad.  It's me.  Dixie, It's Dixie.  I was just, well, I'm back in Pine Valley.  I was hoping maybe we could get together.  Dinner tonight, if you want.  Or something else.  We could do something different if you want.  Or if you don't want to do anything, that's fine too.  Umm... yeah, so, you can think about that.  If you want.  And-- I'll call you back later.  Bye."

            Tad tried to swallow, but choked in excitement, and ended up having a coughing fit.  *This is SO unbelievable,* he thought between coughs.  *She's back!  And she wants to have dinner WITH ME.*  It was as happy as he'd been since she'd left.  He was, in fact, euphoric.  Checking the number from the incoming call, he redialed it quickly.  As the call connected, he pinched himself.  It hurt.  *Good,* he thought triumphantly.  "This isn't just a dream."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

            Sarah opened the door of room 205 again, and peeked out.  No one was in sight.

            "The coast is clear," she called, slumping against the door.  Dixie walked from the bathroom.  "That was close.  I thought you hadn't told him where you were?"

            "I didn't," Dixie promised.  "I even called him on my cell phone so he wouldn't be able to track me.  My God," she shouted.  "I checked into the hotel under a different name so he wouldn't find me.  What would it take to keep the man away?"

            "Sometimes there's no stopping love,"  Sarah shared with Dixie.

            "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"  Dixie hoped.

            "Do you want to call him again?"

            "Are you kidding?  After this?  A phone call from me now would be too weird, don't you think?"

            Sarah's answer was smothered by the ringing on Dixie's cell phone.  Dixie shot her a horrified look.  Holding up crossed fingers, Sarah said, "You'd better get that," and took Jenny out of the room, grinning wildly.  *Here goes nothing," Dixie thought.  

            "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

            "Dixie!  It's you!"  Dixie smiled.

            "Tad!  It's you!"

            "I got your message.  I'd love to do dinner with you!  Or, something else if you'd like."  Tad was dancing in his seat like someone who'd just won the lottery.

            "I think dinner will be great," she gushed, tugging at her star-necklace.

            "Great!  Wow, great!"  Tad struggled to find something intelligible to say.  "Do you want me to pick you up?"

            "No!" Dixie yelped, then said in a strained voice, "Why don't we meet somewhere?"

            "Okay.  But I don't want you to have to drive too far.  Where are you staying?"

            Dixie gulped.  "Nowhere special."  *Change the subject!* her mind sirened.  "I hope I'm not interrupting your day or anything.  What have you been doing?"

            Now it was Tad's turn to gulp.  "Nothing special."  *Don't go there, Tad!* his mind warned.  "Where do you want to eat?"

            "How about the Valley Inn?"  Dixie proposed the first thing she could think of.

            "Super!  Five o' clock sound okay?"

            "Great!"

            "Great!  Well, see you there."

            "Okay.  Bye."

            "Bye."

            Tad hung up.  "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!" he squealed.

            Dixie hung up.  "Yeeeesss!!!" she cheered.  Sarah opened the door immediately.

            "That's a good sound, right?"  Sarah laughed.

            "Oh my god, Sarah, I'm so scared!"  Dixie jumped up and down, giggling like a schoolgirl.  "This is one of the biggest nights of my life and--" she paused.  "What on earth am I going to wear?"

            "Okay.  So do I go with the black one, the white one, the red one, the green one, or the blue one?"  Dixie wondered, laying the outfits out onto the bed.

            "The skirts are nice, so I'd go with either the white one, the green one, or the blue one," Sarah gave her input as she squinted at the outfits.

            "Okay, I'm not particularly crazy about the green one."

            "Go with blue, definitely," Sarah finally determined.  "It brings out your eyes."

            "Perfect."  Dixie walked in the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror.  "Oh no," she wailed.  "My hair is a mess!"

            "Calm down," Sarah says.  "You put on the skirt, I can help with hair."

            "Okay," Dixie soothed herself.  "It's going to be fine."

            Tad stepped out of the shower.  "Squeaky clean," he sang as he dried himself off.  He combed his hair, and spritzed on some cologne.  When he finally made it to his closet, he knew immediately what to choose.  *Dixie always said this was her favorite shirt on me,* he thought, and walked over to the mirror.  *I just need to calm down.  This shirt isn't half as flattering with sweat stains.  Deep breath.  It's going to be fine.*

            At the Valley Inn, Dixie sat in a chair and waited patiently.  Sarah had curled her hair softly, and brought part of it back into a half-ponytail, which was held by a blue clip that matched the skirt perfectly.  Jenny was with JR at the Chandler mansion, and Sarah had decided to stay at the hotel.  Everyone was accounted for, and everything seemed ready.  Dixie's stomach was fluttering again.

            Through the window of the Valley Inn, Tad could see Dixie.  He trotted to the door, and pushed it, but he couldn't get in.  He kicked it stubbornly, then hoped nobody had seen him.  He pulled the door open, and entered the Valley Inn, making a beeline for the table where he saw Dixie.

            "You're here!" she waved happily as he approached the table.  He held his breath-- she looked so stunning.  

            "Hey, you look great," Tad complimented her.

            "You do too."  Dixie hugged him, and gave him a polite kiss on the cheek.  *Well, I guess she still likes the shirt,* Tad thought.  He pulled Dixie's chair out for her.  She sat down as the waiter came to greet them.

            "Good evening, and welcome to the Valley Inn," the waiter said.  "How can I start you two off?"

            "I"ll have iced tea, please," Dixie ordered.

            "Make that two," Tad said.

            "Alright.  I"ll be back with those in a second.  You two enjoy yourselves, okay?"

            Dixie grabbed her sides, which hurt from laughing so hard.  Tad watched her amusedly.

            "Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked.

            "No," Dixie said, suppressing her laughter.  "Please, I couldn't eat another bite."

            "Alright, then enjoy the rest of your night here."  The waiter exited clearing their empty plates from the table.  Dixie leaned in toward Tad, who pulled back slightly.

            "Dixie," he began.  He didn't want to say anything, things were going so well.  But the question would be in the back of his mind for the rest of the night if he didn't just ask it. "At the threat of ruining this great mood we've set up here, may I ask why we're here?"

            "Well," Dixie stammered, feeling the conversation take a turn towards the very direction she still felt so afraid of. "I'm back in town, and I wanted to see you again."

            "Under what circumstances?"

            "We're friends, aren't we Tad?"

            "Yes, but you've been especially friendly tonight.  Maybe I'm being a little too optimistic here, but when you say we're just friends, are you telling the truth?"  There.  He'd said it, and he didn't regret it.  He had to know.

            *Oh, God...* Dixie's mind panicked.  *Just tell him.  Do it now, right now.*

            "No."  She confessed.  She shook her head, her golden curls falling around her face.  *God, she's beautiful,* Tad thought.  *Too beautiful for a friend.*  "The truth, Tad," she blurted out, "is that I love you.  I never stopped loving you.  I have always loved you, I always will, and there is nothing that can change that."

            Tad's heart soared.  He was getting his world back, and it was lighting up, but a dark voice in the back of his mind told him it was all too good to be true.  *Where is this coming from?  She's been gone for months, and now we love each other again?*  "Dixie, where is this coming from?  You divorced me and you left.  Now everything is a-okay again?" he licked his lips, hoping he wasn't sounding too harsh.  Leaning in toward her again, he spoke again softly.  "I'm not going to lie to you, I love you more than anything.  But I don't understand why you're coming back to me, much less why you left in the first place."

            Dixie's heart pounded loudly, she was sure Tad could hear it.  Her fingers absentmindedly grabbed the golden chain around her neck, pulling a shining diamond star from beneath her shirt.  Tad recognized it immediately.

            "You're still wearing your star?" Tad questioned her in mild disbelief.

            "I never take it off."  She lifted her eyes, meeting his.  They stared at one another for half an eternity, which lasted only moments.  Tad reached his hand toward hers beneath the table.

            "Hi guys," JR said brightly.  Dixie jumped.

            "JR, what are you doing here?"

            "You know, just grabbing a bite to eat," he shrugged, boosting Jenny onto his hip the best he could.

            "At the Valley Inn?"  Tad raised his eyebrows.

            "With a baby?" Dixie grimaced.

            "Yup, I'm babysitting.  Actually," he hinted, "I've gotta take our food out to the car.  Would you mind holding her for a few minutes?"

            "Okay," Tad said, reaching his arms out for the little girl, who gawked at him.  His blue eyes totally captivated her, his voice hypnotized her.  Jenny's small round face simply gaped at Tad, like someone who has just met their favorite movie star, but can only manage to stick out their hand and slur a barely intelligible "gur."  "Wait a second JR," Tad hollered.  "What's her name?" 

            "Jenny-Kate," JR called over his shoulder as he left.  Dixie's hands were trembling again.

            "Jenny-Kate," Tad cooed, standing the little girl on his knee.  "You're lucky, Jenny-Kate.  My parents named me Thaddeus.  But you, Jenny-Kate, have not one, but TWO of the three most beautiful names in the world."

            "What's the third?" Dixie couldn't help asking.

            "Dixie."  

            Dixie blushed.  She closed her eyes and looked down.  "I think her mother gave her the name Jenny-Kate."  The world outside of Tad and Jenny was a blur.  They were all Dixie could focus on.  Breathing was becoming more labored for her, and her mouth was dry.  "Her father just gave her her last name."

            Tad looked at her.  "And what's that," he inquired, making faces at Jenny.  The little girl gurgled in delight.

            "Martin."

            "Huh?" Tad asked, not really paying attention.

            "Her father gave her her last name.  Martin.  Jenny-Kate Martin."

            Tad stopped bouncing Jenny on his knee.  His heart became a storm of emotions, but his brain was rendered incapable of expressing any.

            "She's my daughter," Dixie continued without stopping.  The words reverberated in her ears for what felt like hours, though time was standing still.

            "What'd you say her father's name was?"  Tad croaked.

            "Martin.  Thaddeus J. Martin."  There was a silence.

            "Dixie, take the baby.  I think I'm going to faint."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

            "Are you sure I can't get you some more ice-water, sir?" the waiter asked.

            "No.  No, I'm fine, I just-- I started to black out, but I'm okay now."  Tad persisted.

            "If you'd like to have a doctor--"

            "No!  I was just surprised by something, but I'm fine now.  The best thing you can do for me is get away from the table, please."

            "Alright, sir, but if you need anything--"

            "Thanks," Tad interrupted.  The waiter left the scene of the surprise.

            "That's some souvenir mom brought back from Paris, huh Tad?"  JR joked, now back at the table with Dixie, Tad, and Jenny.

            "Yeah," said Tad, for lack of anything better to say.  "Yeah."

            "I'm so sorry, Tad," Dixie said awkwardly.  "JR, why don't you take Jenny, I'm going to drive Tad home."

            "No!" Tad cried.  "Look, if you want to take me home that's fine, but..."

            "But what?" Dixie asked caringly.

            "But could Jenny ride with us?"

            Dixie smiled with relief.  "Of course.  Of course she can."

            "Well in that case," JR cut in, "I'm going to go home.  I told Jamie I'd call him and tell him what happened."

            "Jamie knows about this?" Tad screeched.

            "Yeah.  He's my brother," JR said firmly.  "He had a right to know about our little sister."

            "Oh, boy," Tad sighed.  "Lucy, you've got some 'splainin' to do."

            "Don't I know it," Dixie heaved.  "Let's go."

            Tad was holding Jenny in his arms when they got to the house.  The little girl was fast asleep.  Dixie unlocked the door, she still had her key, and found the house just as she had left it.

            "Here, Tad," Dixie hushed, taking Jenny and unloading her into her carrier.  Picking it up, she took it to the spare bedroom, and returned to Tad, who stood in the doorway just as he had been before.  He said nothing. 

            "I can't believe this is happening," Dixie initiated the conversation.  No response.  "Look, Tad, this isn't easy for me, and obviously, it isn't easy for you either.  But I don't know what to say.  You hardly said a word in the car.  Please, tell me what you're thinking."  She waited, until Tad finally responded.

            "I still keep thinking this isn't real, Dixie.  You left me.  You were my life and in one precious second you were gone."

            Dixie's head bowed with guilt.

            "Then all of the sudden, you're back from the other side of the world with a baby.  A baby girl, a beautiful baby girl... In a few hours my life went from borderline mediocre to ecstatically perfect.  And I'm still asking myself how the hell it happened.  Even more, wondering why you had to leave me in order for all this to happen."

            "Tad," Dixie divulged in a voice that was unsteady, so unsure, "leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done.  But you and I both know I couldn't have carried a baby to term if I had stayed in Pine Valley."

            "Oh my god," Tad muttered, closing his eyes, and rubbing their lids lightly.  His brain conjured the last evening he'd seen Dixie in Pine Valley, and the words he had spoken to her that had sealed his fate.  "I told you," he swallowed painfully, "I told you if I ever had to choose between you and a baby that I would always choose you.  That was all you needed to hear, wasn't it?"  Tad clawed at his temples and crashed onto the couch.  Dixie stood beside him, overwrought with feelings.

            "What do we do now, Tad?"

            "Well, I can tell you what I'd like to do," Tad started, looking up.  "I'd like to tell you exactly how it broke my heart when you left me.  I'd like to tell you how ashamed I am that you felt you had to keep your pregnancy a secret, and how disappointed I am that I couldn't be there with you through it all, that you didn't think you could have me there, and that you had to do it alone."

            Dixie turned her back to Tad dejectedly.  Trying to hide the tears that were spilling down her cheeks, she bit her trembling lip and mustered up as much composure as she could spare.  She nodded with a heavy, "I understand."

            "But," Tad resumed as he placed a tender hand on Dixie's shaking shoulder, "I'd also like to do the right thing.  Without a doubt, I know what that is.  I've got to tell you how much I love you."

            Turning around slowly, Dixie sniffled, and faced Tad.

            "Dixie, I love you more than anything.  Words can't do justice.  You know, sometimes you'd have to look high and low to find a man with less sense than I have.  If you found one right now though, I can tell you what he'd do.  He'd walk away.  Away from this, this living drama.  But I'm smarter than him.  I know that right now I have to be the luckiest man on the face of God's green earth.  I could start an argument and let my pride keep us apart, but I won't.  Because that would be one less moment I could spend in the arms of the woman I love.  One less moment I could spend with JR, and Jamie and--" he choked on his words.  "--and our daughter, Jenny.  Our family."

            More tears began a steady flow down Dixie's cheeks.  Tad brushed them away and ran his fingers through her silky hair.  She threw herself into his arms.  "Thank you Tad," she sobbed.  "Don't ever think I stopped loving you.  Ever for one minute."

            "If I ever doubted it before, I'll never doubt it again," he whispered in a tight embrace.

            Finally they kissed, their lips meeting and igniting with passion.  Tasting each other, breathing each other in as their very souls reunited.  At last.  Together again.  Together forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

            The room was quiet, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon.  Dixie stirred softly in bed, Tad's arms draped around her.  She smiled.  Opening her eyes, she realized gratefully that it hadn't been a dream.  The man she's yearned for on lonely Paris nights was holding her there against him, in their bed, together.  

            Tad's eyes opened, bright with joy as he saw the woman in his arms.  "Good morning," he said blissfully.

            Dixie giggled.  "Good nights mean good mornings."  Tad kissed her neck, Dixie savoring his touch.  "You know," she thought aloud, "this is the first full night Jenny has slept through."

            "I won't get used to it, then," Tad kidded.  Sure enough, Jenny let out a cry, to which Tad responded immediately.  On his feet, he clambered down the stairs, leaving Dixie to climb out of bed on her own.  She did so with a laugh, following Tad down to where their daughter was awakening.

            "Good morning, pumpkin," Tad greeted his little girl.  Picking her up, he rocked her in his arms.  "Don't cry, don't cry, Daddy is here," he whispered.

            Dixie watched him adoringly from the corner of the room.  "She's hungry," Dixie told him.

            Tad turned to her.  "Oh, mommy says you're hungry," he said in a mushy voice.  "I'll feed her," Tad volunteered.

            Dixie laughed.  "I'd like to see you try."  Tad cocked his head to one side, then a look of embarrassed understanding crept across his face.  

            "Oh," he shrugged.  "Right.  She's still on breast-milk."  

            Dixie nodded endearingly.

            "Well I can make us some breakfast then," Tad suggested instead.  "We can make plans for today and stuff."

            "Good idea," Dixie said.  "We're going to have lots to do."

            Over breakfast, they had developed a day plan.  First, Dixie wanted to go to the hotel to get her things, and to see Sarah.  Then they could call JR and Jamie.  Tad had also taken the liberty of calling a justice of the peace to marry them again.  "Wedding number four is kind of overkill, don't you think?"  They could have a small ceremony, and get on with their lives together right away.

            Dixie had just driven them up to the hotel.  Taking note of the peculiar look on Tad's face, she tried to look innocent.  

            "The Heatherwood," Tad said.  "Nice place."

            As they entered the lobby and moved towards the elevator, the busboy caught sight of Dixie and nodded politely.

            "Good morning, Ms. Carson," he waved.

            "Good morning," Dixie replied purely.

            As soon as the elevator doors shut, Tad whirled around.  "It was you!" he cried indignantly.  "Why were you hiding from me, why didn't you tell me you were here?  Why did you check in as Mrs. Carson?"

            "You know why I was hiding from you, Tad," Dixie gestured towards Jenny.  "And I couldn't tell you I was here.  My goodness, even registered as Ms. Carson you tracked me down!  If I had checked in as Dixie Cooney Martin you would have beaten me to my room!"

            "Point granted," Tad surrendered.  Arriving at room 205, Dixie stopped.  

            "There's someone I need to see, first," she explained.  She knocked on Sarah's door, which was answered promptly.

            "You!"  Tad chimed over Dixie's shoulder.  "I know your name isn't Dixie Carson."

            "You've found me out," Sarah said, putting her hands up.  Dixie almost knocked her over with an exuberant hug.

            "Tad this is Sarah Sprites.  She's been-- everything.  My confidant, my fairy godmother... My best friend."  Both of the women's eyes had begun to tear up, so Sarah did her best to keep from breaking down.

            "And I think I'm familiar with Tad," she quipped, prompting laughter from both of them.

            "Pleased to meet you, Sarah," Tad said sincerely.  "Um, Dixie, why don't you give me your keys, and I'll put your stuff in the car so you and Sarah can have some time alone?"

            "That would be great," Dixie stated, handing over her keyring.  Tad walked across the hall, and Dixie shut the door.

            "I take it things went well?" Sarah predicted.

            "I was worried for a little bit, but everything fell into place.  Tad and I are getting back together.  He's thrilled to have me back in his life, and Jenny too."

            "Dixie, I'm so happy for you."

            "I hope you know that I couldn't have done this without you," Dixie declared.

            "Oh, I'm over-rated," Sarah replied.

            "No.  What you've done for me-- you gave me a shoulder to cry on.  You helped me reach my son, and you gave me the courage to get my husband back.  I can never repay you for that."

            "And you don't have to," Sarah continued, taking Dixie's hand.  "That's why we're friends.  You're an unbelievable person.  All you needed was a little encouragement.  Especially with your husband;  I'm convinced you two were meant to be."

            "Thank you," Dixie said again.  "Now I have another thing to ask you.  Tad and I are going to get married again tomorrow.  Nothing special, a fourth wedding would be getting a little carried away, but I think JR and Jamie will be there, with Jenny, naturally.  Amy will probably come as well, and I was hoping you would, too.  Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, you could be our witness?"

            "It would be an honor," Sarah grinned as Dixie hugged her again.  "But I might as well tell you now, Dixie.  I leave to go back to home the day after tomorrow."  Dixie's heart stopped.

            "No, you can't!" she protested.

            "I have my own husband waiting for me at home-- but with any luck at all, we won't be gone long."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I talked to him on the phone last night.  I told him how nice it was being back here among family-- and friends.  He said we could put our house on the market and start looking around here in Pine Valley for a new place to live."  Dixie jumped up and down excitedly at Sarah's words.  "Before long, we'll be practically neighbors."  Sarah and Dixie both began to cry again, laughing through their tears at their own emotions.

            "It's amazing," Dixie murmured.  "I got on the plane to Pine Valley with some suitcases, and a daughter.  And now I'm home with my husband, my kids, my best friend-- It's everything I've ever wanted."

            Dixie stood on the steps of Pine Valley Hall with Tad, Sarah, and Amy.  The wind fingered her hair gently, which Sarah had French braided with baby's breath, complimenting her white blouse and skirt beautifully.  Tad wore black slacks with a grey dress shirt, which Dixie thought looked especially sexy.

            "Where are the boys and Jenny?"  Dixie probed again.

            "I don't know," Tad shrugged.  "They wanted to stay in the car, they said they'd be here in just a second."

            "What on earth are they doing?" Dixie wondered.  

            Amy unexpectedly burst out laughing.  "Oh my," she said.  "Here they come."

            The boys promenaded Jenny to the crowd proudly in her stroller.  She had been dressed in a pale pink dress.  It's tiny sleeves poofed in little globes around her shoulders, and the skirt was like a tiny infant parachute fringed with lace.  A lacy bib protected the dress from the drool that was beginning to creep down Jenny's smiling lips, and her hair had been secured back in a stretchy lace headband with a pink satin bow on top.  

            "She looks absolutely adorable," Sarah praised.

            "Thanks," Jamie boasted.  "We picked it out ourselves."

            Dixie smiled warmly at the thought of the boys poking through mounds of baby clothes to find the one for their little sister.

            "We weren't sure if we were going to be able to get her into it or not," JR shared, "but we finally got it.  She's ready."

            "And so are we," Tad added.  "Thanks guys," he told his sons.  All together then, the group paraded to the Justice of the Peace's office.  The Justice was waiting outside.  

            "Mr. and Mrs. Martin," he saluted them.

            "Soon to be," Tad corrected, his arm around Dixie's shoulder.

            "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," the Justice began.  "Upon inspecting your divorce records, I learned that they were flawed.  You got your divorce in the Caribbean?"

            "That's correct," Tad confirmed.

            "Well, that's what you must have thought until now," the Justice revealed.  "There are no valid records to indicate that you were ever divorced in the first place."

            Seven mouths gaped at the Judge.

            "So we're already married?"  Dixie questioned, astonished.

            "It's true," the Justice confirmed.  "All things considered, marrying you two today isn't exactly an option.  But since you've made it down here already, I'd be happy to renew your vows."

            Tad looked at Dixie, who nodded in approval.  "Alright," Tad said compliantly.  "Let's get renewed."

            The unofficial ceremony was perfect, from the beginning, to the end, sealed with a kiss.  They'd agreed that an impromptu reception at the Valley Inn would be nice, and so in car whose rear windshield read "Just Married Renewed," they arrived at the Valley Inn.  Around their table, the whole family-- which was what Dixie had decided all seven of them were-- they ate, laughed, shared memories, and made some more.

            At the end of the meal, Tad stood up, taking Dixie's hand.  "Mind if I steal the bride for a little bit?" he teased.

            "Away, you two lovebirds," Sarah winked.

            "Wah!" Jenny squealed in harmony.

            "Did you hear that?" Jamie asked excitedly.  "She just said 'away!'  She talked!"

            "No she didn't, you goofball.  She said 'wah,' because she's a baby and she can't talk yet."

            "Fine man, whatever you say," Jamie could be heard saying as Tad and Dixie stepped out onto the patio at the Valley Inn.  Dixie breathed the night air in cheerfully as Tad wrapped his arms around her waist and took her hands, their bodies melting together.

            "I feel like a newlywed," Dixie giggled.  Tad nuzzled her gently.

            "This is so perfect," Tad said.  "I've got you back.  I've got Jenny-Kate.  I have everything I've ever wanted," he breathed.

            Dixie smiled, remembering how she'd told Sarah the same thing the afternoon before.  

            "You know, Sarah said she thought we're meant to be."

            "She's a smart woman," Tad commented.  "We should know that better than anyone else.  Through everything, we found our way back together.  We're our destiny.  It's in the stars."

            Dixie unwound herself from Tad's arms, and put her arms around his neck.  Her lips met his, kissing him with the amazing intensity that they could only share with one another.  In the ebony sky, the stars twinkled brightly around them-- but one star shone more radiantly than all the others, and around Dixie's neck it would hang faithfully forever.


End file.
